genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter's History in GenRex: Ganglands
This page is comprised of Hunter Stone's history in Generator Rex: Ganglands. Inside Scoop White Knight sends Hunter on the same mission Six, Kenwyn, and Rex are dispatched on, more likely to see how she can handle it. Hunter feels nervous about her given assignment, but she is excited in being able to see Rex again. She goes to see Dr. Holiday and is given further information to be as a backup for a couple of days against a merciless E.V.O. crimelord. Hearing more about the mission makes Hunter extremely nervous on disappointing anyone, especially Rex. At night, Hunter gets pulled up the house Rex, Six and Kenwyn are staying in. She looks up and down the block, getting an unpleasant and fearful feeling that someone is watching her. When Rex opens the door and lets her into the house, Hunter feels happy in seeing him and embraces him with a hug. Upfront Experience In the morning, Hunter is sitting in the room she is staying in, having some trouble of sleeping from having constant nightmares. Kenwyn comes in, spots Hunter and gets suspicious of her. Hunter nervously introduces herself to Kenwyn and tells her that White Knight sent her to help them on their mission. She gets herself dressed and heads down to the kitchen table to have breakfast. Hunter sees Marcella and Tory enter the house. She feels excited about greeting her, however, Hunter feels saddened when she sees her hug Rex and looks fondly into his eyes. Hunter gets introduced to Marcella and Tory by Rex and tells them that she's an E.V.O., much to their (and Kenwyn's) surprise. After hearing more on the intel of an organized party hosted by crimelord Clinton and his E.V.O. gang, Hunter gets partnered with Marcella to go undercover and attend the party, making her feel extremely nervous until Rex calms down ner anxiety. Hunter gets dressed up in her disguises and heads over to the park where she and Marcella be picked up for the party. Along the way to the park, Hunter comes up with an undercover name "Ellie" (nickname for "Element"') and explains to Marcella about her elemental E.V.O. abilities as well as her tragic and emotional life. Class is in Session Hunter arrives at the party with Marcella and the other E.V.O.s attending it. She gets stopped by a teenage boy who she finds surprisingly attractive, which happens to be Marcella's ex-boyfriend, Harry. He warns them about Clinton's plan until he was cut short by Clinton appearing before them. Both her and Mercella felt terrified in seeing Clinton. Hunter was moreso terrified to the fact that she realized she was originally intented to be used as bait for Clinton or if she was going to be his "mate". During Clinton's announcement, Hunter spots a helpless human E.V.O. and immediately realizes, from her experience, that he is being held against his own will. She witness Clinton's bodyguards bring out a large machine that has the power to activate inactive nanites and sees Ms. Margaret being brought out onto the stage. Much to their horror (especially Marcella's), Hunter witnesses Ms. Margaret getting turned into a mindless hostile E.V.O. by the machine. Dog Fights Hunter paces around in the girls bathroom bothered about what she just witnessed with Clinton's machine. Seeing that Marcella is worried about her mother's sake, Hunter eases and tells Marcella that Rex has what it takes to take down Clinton. Hunter contacts Rex via earpiece communicator about Clinton's announcement and gets informed that they are on their way over there. She roams around the building's fourth floor with Marcella, trying to come up with a plan to distract Clinton. Hunter spots an empty classroom that catches her attention and sees it filled with giant spider webs. She and Marcella slowly approaches a small room where Clinton's voice is heard. They encounter a freakishly disgusting E.V.O. named Spyder. Terrified, both her and Marcella let out a loud shriek, which accidently catches Clinton's attention. Hunter gets grabbed by Clinton and gets walked into his room, while Spyder does the same with Marcella. Clinton leads Hunter to a small bedroom in the back. He sits down on the bed, insisting Hunter to sit down besides him. Fearing Clinton's demand, Hunter did as she was told. Much to Hunter's nervousness and unsettlement, Clinton leans over and rests his head on her lap. When Marcella notified Hunter to leave, Clinton spots her Providence earpiece communicator dropping to the floor. Hunter tries to make it to the door, only to be stopped by Clinton blocking her way out. He grabs a large knife and throws it at her. Terrified of this, Hunter uses her cryokinesis ability and smashes the knife into pieces. The Great Escape Hunter backs up against the wall in fear and gets cornered by Clinton. She is grapped by the neck and is lifted off from the ground, desperately struggling to break free from Clinton's firm grip. Hunter luckily manages to forcefully push Clinton away from her and collapses onto the ground, desperately gasping for air. She then gets back up on her feet and uses her pyrokinesis ability on Clinton. Much to her shock, Clinton came out of the fire unharmed. Due to Hunter's pyrokinesis, the flames grew intense. The floor weakened beneath Clinton and gave out under his weight. She comes out of Clinton's office safely, and much to her surprise, gets embraced my Marcella. Hunter and Marcella quickly run down the hallway to escape from the fire, which Hunter inadvertently caused. Upon heading down the stairs, she and Marcella run into Six, Kenwyn, Tory and Rex. Much to Hunter's happiness of seeing Rex, she gets embraced in his passionate hug. Following from behind the group, Hunter spots an empty room where Clinton fell in. She looks around and see Clinton nowhere in sight. Hunter returns back to follow the group, pondering where he could have gone. When the wall gives in under Kenwyn's weight, Hunter assist Rex and Marcella in helping Tory and Kenwyn. She along with Rex holds Marcella back, preventing her from jumping after to save her falling brother. Enough Is Enough Hunter insists on helping Rex save Tory and Kenwyn. Rex, however, refuses her help and asks Six to get her and Marcella safely out of the building. Hunter does what she was told and follows Six and Marcella. She makes it out of the burning building safely with Marcella, assisting her with dragging the exhausted Six by using their shoulders as his support and meets up with Rex, Tory and Kenwyn outside. Hunter stood out from behind the group, watching them peacefully and happily as they reunite with one another. She quickly notices Rex approaching and turns her head away while blushing. Hunter almost cries when Rex sympathetically embraces her in a hug, but instead holds down her emotions. Much to Hunter's fear and surprise, the group notices Clinton who survived from the flames and is still intending on having Hunter as his 'mate', but quickly changes his proposal from her to Marcella instead. Eventually, Clinton gets pinned down from Tory's electrokinesis and her pyrokinesis, however, she and the others soon find themselves up against Clinton and his loyal minions. Thicker Than Water As Scales, a dragon-like E.V.O. was about to charge another fireball attack at Marcella and Tory, Hunter quickly steps in and uses her pyrokinesis ability in attempt of slowing down the impact of his attack. Due to the compressed power of his fireball, Hunter is struggling to do so. Assisted by Tory's suggestion, Hunter simply manages to succesfully throw the attack back at Scales. When Tory gets trapped in one of Spyder's webs, Hunter and Marella aids in helping him but were caught in the hands of Boulder and immediately thrown back into wooden crates at the school's warehouse. She and Marcella help each other from out of the broken crates. Shortly afterwards, Hunter is told about the plan Marcella has come up with. Boulder proceeds to attack the two of them, Marcella uses her intangibility powers on her and Hunter to alude his attack. As a part of Marcella's plan, Hunter uses her pyrokinesis ability to propel herself over to the tree Tory is trapped in and helps him free from the web. Spyder charges at Hunter, but she quickly evades him and blasts him with a fireball attack. Much to her horror, Hunter witnesses Clinton digging his sharp fangs into Rex, injecting him with lethal nanites. She quickly runs over to Rex and tries calling out to him, but no response. After hearing about the effect of the nanites Clinton injected into him, Hunter breaks down and sobs heavily into Rex's shirt. Usual Hunter was seen unconscious with Tory, Marcella, Six and Kenwyn and had eventually woken up after Rex's conversation with Harry. In the morning, Hunter was conversing with Marcella about what is to happen to Harry. She comforted her saying that he will be alright. Hunter felt happy that she was getting along well with Marcella and felt comfortable having her around as a close friend. When Rex came to have a private conversation with Marcella, Hunter felt slightly saddened yet prepared to be able to move on from her feelings for him, in case it didn't work out. After he explains about his feelings for Hunter to Marcella, Hunter gets embraced in his long passionate hug. Feeling warm and happy inside, she hugs him back. Back in Providence, after she and Marcella filled out some paperwork about their mission, Hunter mentions her strange feelings that they forgot something, reminding everyone about the mindless E.V.O. Ms. Margaret they forgot to rescue. Ultimatum Hunter was mentioned during Marcella and Tory's conversation that she has recently hung out with her and Kenwyn at the mall. Marcella also commented that she tagged along with Hunter and Kenwyn on a few Providence mission.Category:Hunter Stone Category:BldySrw88 Category:Character histories